


Cold Hands

by Tamix13



Category: Breaking Benjamin (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamix13/pseuds/Tamix13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Person A of your OTP coming home in the middle of winter to a cozy Person B snug on the couch. When Person A gives B a hug, B screams that they are cold. A then touches B all over with cold hands, play fighting ensuing until they are both warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by OTPprompts on tumblr

Ben came in, blowing on his nearly numb, cold hands in a futile attempt to warm them. It was below zero outside, but he’d needed to drop something off at the post office. But even spending only a few minutes outside altogether had been brutal.

Brutal both on his poor hands and on his achy joints, which always hurt worse when it was cold out.

When he went into the living room, he found Shaun curled up on the couch, presumably waiting for Ben to get home. The drummer was snuggled up under several fluffy blankets, reading something on his phone. He looked so warm and cuddly and Ben just wanted to climb under those blankets with him to get warm.

As he took his coat off, Ben suddenly got a really good (albeit wicked) idea. He snuck up behind the couch that Shaun was sitting on, and wrapped his arms around the drummer, making sure to get his freezing cold hands on warm skin.

Shaun reacted perfectly, yelping loudly and squirming out of Ben’s grasp.

“Jesus christ you’re cold!” Shaun whirled to face a sweetly smiling Ben.

“Yeah, I just got back.”

“Well, warm up a bit if you want to touch me, jesus that was cold.”

“Oh? You mean I can’t just...do this?” Ben came around the couch and tumbled Shaun over, shoving his hands up the drummer’s shirt. Shaun yelped again, fighting Ben’s weight on him and the freezing hands on his warm skin.

“Quit it Ben, your hands are so cold!” Ben grinned and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend soundly on the mouth.

“Warm me up then…” he murmured. Shaun shivered when Ben’s hands found his hips, shivered both because of Ben’s cold skin and because of the singer’s thumbs rubbing over his hipbones.

“Oh...okay…” Shaun whispered, shifting under Ben’s hands to accommodate him. Ben grinned, wicked and triumphant, and slid his hands from Shaun’s hips up his sides, pressing them against Shaun’s warm skin. 

“Am I warm yet?” Ben asked against Shaun’s neck, feeling him shudder.

“Y-Yeah...much better…”

“Can I stay here and snuggle you then? Do I have your permission?”

“Oh yeah, you can definitely stay if you keep that up.” Ben smirked, leaned down to kiss Shaun again.

“That I can do.”


End file.
